


Assassins

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Worlds, Alternate Reality, Digital Art, Explosions, Guns, Holiday Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate reality where the real 'ship is John/Ronon/guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Happy holidays, mific! :)
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, colleendetroit. \oo/

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec. 22, 2012 [here, at the SGA Art Santa community](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/83980.html). 
> 
> resources: textures [[1](http://www.lovetextures.com/index.php/grunge/green-scratch/), [2](http://www.grsites.com/archive/textures/view/source=archive/id=1232/), [3](http://designinstruct.com/free-resources/textures/colored-vintage-paper-texture-pack/)]; photo credits [[1](http://www.funlok.com/index.php/crazy-pics/the-biggest-greenhouse-glasshouse-21102010.html), [2](http://www.maxbelloni.com/2012/02/07/arles-amphitheatre/)]


End file.
